


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Series: Five Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Big Spoilers, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, do not pass go do not collect 200 dollars, yah my timeline is wonky but i wanted a cute festive fic so sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: In which Kageyama picks the worst possible time to confess to Hinata, and what happens in the two years that they're apart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Five Days of Ficmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided if I tagged this fic any further, I would spoil it, and that would make me sad! So, we're not gonna do that just yet. Anygay enjoy!!

“Five shots, first person to drink all their shots loses,” Yachi explained, filling five shot glasses in front of herself with cheap vodka. “The game is Never Have I Ever, you know how it works. If you’ve done the thing, take a shot. Don’t lie. Don’t target your friends. Ready?”

It was the day before Hinata would leave for Brazil, so their little group of five from high school gathered in Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima’s flat for a little farewell party. Officially, Hinata’s farewell party had been a week ago with just about everyone they’d known, ever, but this was something small and private. Tobio’s last chance to spend quality time with Hinata for the next two years.

“Yacchan, why do you know so many drinking games?” Yamaguchi asked, frowning as she continued to fill glasses.

“Why do _you_ have twenty-five shot glasses, Tadashi?” she countered. When Yamaguchi didn’t answer, she smiled, satisfied.

“This is making me glad to have an evening flight,” Hinata laughed. “Who’s going first?”

“You are! Since it’s your party,” Yachi said. “So, go on, Shou-kun!”

Hinata hummed. “Never have I ever…had a cavity?”

“Boring,” Tsukishima complained.

Only Yamaguchi took a shot.

“You next, Tobio!” Yachi said, patting Kageyama’s arm.

“Uhh…” Tobio frowned. “Never have I ever…pulled an all-nighter.”

Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi all took a shot.

“That’s university student-phobic, Tobio,” Yachi pouted.

“Maybe you just need better time management skills,” Hinata teased, ruffling her hair. “Feelin’ it yet, Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “I’ve only done two shots. Give it a minute to sink in! Oh, and never have I ever stolen food from a friend’s plate while they weren’t looking.”

Tobio and Hinata both took a guilty shot. Tobio had stolen plenty of food from Hinata over the last four years, and he assumed he was the victim of Hinata’s thefts as well.

“You’re both such pigs,” Tsukishima snorted. “Never have I ever checked someone out in the locker room.”

“That’s so unfair,” Hinata mumbled, taking another shot. “You’re asexual _and_ demiromantic. You don’t check out _anyone_.”

“Maybe you’re just a pervert,” Tsukishima said, laughing when Hinata tried to hit him.

Kageyama and Yachi took shots uncertainly, and Yamaguchi downed his with a purpose.

“We were on a team with Tanaka,” he explained, “so it’s not like I _meant_ to.”

Yachi nodded and patted his arm. “I just changed with Kiyoko-san, and that was when I realized I might…be gay.”

Kageyama shrugged. “I don’t know if I’ve really checked someone out…but sometimes, I’d admire Daichi-san’s legs?”

“That’s checking out, Bakageyama,” Hinata laughed.

“Okay, never have _I_ ever eaten more than five bowls of rice in one sitting,” Yachi continued, watching with no surprise when everyone but herself and Tsukishima took a shot.

“Why are you all always hungry?” Tsukishima asked.

“How are you not?” Hinata shot back. “You’re so! Tall! How did you grow without eating more!”

“Obviously how much you eat has no correlation to how tall you get,” Tsukishima pointed out, smirking at Hinata.

Hinata squawked with indignance. “All these years, still such a jerk, Stingyshima!”

“I have to make fun of you enough tonight to compensate for the next two years,” Tsukishima replied with feigned sincerity.

“You’ll miss me!” Hinata declared. “Never have I ever gotten a B on a test!”

“You’ve gotten an A!” Yachi protested as she held her glass to her lips.

“But never a B! Only A’s or D’s,” Hinata replied.

Everyone there, reluctantly, took their shot.

Tobio thought on his next one. They weren’t allowed to target, so he had to be honest, while still hopefully being able to get Yamaguchi out. If he could stay in for at least the next round, he just might win…and if he could nail Tsukishima, that’d be nice too, since the bastard was winning.

“Never have I ever had my first kiss,” Tobio said boldly, waiting for a combination of jeering and all of his friends taking their shots.

Yamaguchi and Hinata were the first to reluctantly take theirs, Yachi soon to follow. Tobio looked at Kei expectantly, who blinked, bored.

“King, do you know what demi means?”

“ _I’m_ demi,” Tobio reminded him. Then, he internally punched himself. _Duh._

Tsukishima laughed. “Watching all of you get drunk is going to be a real treat.”

A few moments too late, Yamaguchi gasped. “I _lost_!”

“Yes, you did,” Yachi agreed, hiding a laugh with her hand.

“What! That’s so lame,” he pouted, crossing his arms petulantly.

“Now, to get a winner!” Hinata said. He jumped to his feet. “It’ll be me!”

“Sit down, Shrimpy; I don’t want you to give yourself a headrush and barf on my rug,” Tsukishima chided. “This is the most expensive thing we own.”

“I’m still gonna win,” Hinata mumbled, sitting back beside Tobio.

Maybe Tobio was imagining it, but he seemed closer than before.

“Never have I ever done a keg stand,” Tsukishima said.

Yachi and Hinata both took a shot, glaring at him.

“It was one time,” Yachi pleaded, “and a really hot girl asked me to.”

“I was already too drunk to think better of it,” Hinata admitted.

“Guess it’s just us, Your Highness,” Tsukishima said, leaning forward. “Unless you want to quit? After all, what are the odds you’ll find _three_ things, when I only have to find one?”

“Never have I ever had a friend before high school,” Kageyama replied in lieu of response. After four years, he liked to think he was immune to Tsukishima’s taunts.

“That’s just sad, dude,” Tsukishima snorted, taking a shot anyways. “Who’s the real loser here?”

“Hey! Don’t call Bakageyama a loser, Stingyshima!” Hinata said, slinging a protective arm around Tobio. “He’s just a little bad at talking to people! That doesn’t make him a loser.”

“Never have I ever been defended by the Shrimp,” Tsukishima said, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s not actually true, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, starting to slur a little as the shots sank in. “So…you have to take another shot, and Kageyama doesn’t.”

“What?” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi. “When?”

“Like, every time he’s ever heard someone call you a dick,” Yamaguchi laughed. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima grumbled a complaint as he took his shot.

At a perfect standoff now, they went back and forth for five rounds before finally, Kageyama realized he could back Tsukishima into a corner.

“Never have I ever shared a bed with a friend,” he said, watching the smug look melt off Tsukishima’s face as Yamaguchi’s grew red with embarrassment.

“How did you even–?” Tsukishima began.

“I didn’t,” Tobio replied with a smirk, “until just now.”

Tsukishima took his final shot, and Hinata cheered.

“I’m glad you won if I couldn’t,” Hinata said, curled up against Tobio’s side. “What’re we playing now?!”

“Truth or dare!” Yamaguchi shouted, but the majority agreed it was too childish.

“Not to be a lame grownup,” Yachi interrupted, “but I think maybe we should just drink some wine and talk, then maybe get some sleep?”

Three bottles of wine later, Tobio went outside to feel the cool air on his face. Fresh air always helped him sober up. He sat on a bench outside of Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s building, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back.

“Hope you’re not planning to fall asleep out here.”

Tobio opened his eyes to see Hinata before him, smiling and bathed in moonlight. He was beautiful, but then, what else was new? He’d been beautiful since junior high.

“It hasn’t sunk it yet,” Hinata continued when Tobio said nothing. “Brazil, I mean. Which is weird, because I’ve known since _second year_.”

Tobio hummed.

“But it’s _tomorrow_. And I’m excited, really! I am. But I’m also…”

“Nervous?” Tobio offered.

“Nervous that I’m not nervous yet,” Hinata said, finally sitting beside Tobio. “It’s weird, the idea of leaving you – all of you, I mean.”

“It’s just two years,” Tobio pointed out, knocking their shoulders together.

Hinata’s smile softened. “You’re right. It’ll be over before we know it.”

“Do you know which team you’re gonna try for?”

Hinata shrugged. “Bokuto-senpai says he’ll put in a good word for me with Black Jackals if I want, but I don’t know yet! I kind of just…wanna do this and explore my options, I guess?”

“Anything but the Schweiden Adlers, right?” Tobio teased.

Hinata huffed a laugh. “Yeah. I told you I’d defeat you some day, Kageyama Tobio, and I mean it.”

Tobio smiled over at him. “I look forward to it.”

On the bench, in the space between them, their pinkies touched.

“Take me to the airport tomorrow,” Hinata said suddenly, looking over at Tobio hopefully. “Please?”

Tobio nodded. “Of course.”

Shouyou’s smile brightened once more. “Thank you, Kageyama.”

Tobio had really hoped the day would move slowly, that he would get to spend more time saying his goodbyes to Hinata. But time didn’t work like that. All too soon, Hinata’s bags were packed into his car, and they were in the front seat.

Hinata was uncharacteristically silent as Tobio drove. Tobio kept hoping he might break the silence, because usually he did, but not this time.

So, it was up to Tobio. He pulled into an empty parking lot and stopped the car.

“Kageyama, what are you doing?” Hinata asked. He looked around and frowned. “You know I’m on a schedule, right?”

Tobio shrugged. This was the part where he planned to say, _we should talk_ , but instead, he blurted out, “I’m in love with you.”

When he realized what he said, his face went red and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Hinata gaped at him, and they were silent for about a whole minute. And, then:

“OH MY GOD, KAGEYAMA TOBIO, OF ALL THE TIMES TO CONFESS TO SOMEONE AND ALL THE WAYS, YOU CHOOSE NOW?! LIKE THIS?! WE’VE HAD FOUR YEARS, YOU ABSOLUTE DINGUS! YOU COULD’VE TOLD ME LAST NIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID OR SOMETHING? BAKAGEYAMA, WHAT AN IDIOT, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE SO, GYAHH!”

Tobio blinked as Hinata continued yelling.

“I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHAT WAS STOPPING YOU? DON’T YOU KNOW BY NOW THAT I LOVE YOU TOO?!”

“Hina– wait, _what_?” Tobio’s brain felt like it was rebooting after that last bit. “I– but, you– _hah_?!”

“Yeah, stupid!” Hinata smacked Tobio’s arm and turned forward in his seat again. “ _Duh_. I mean, really, how dumb can you be?!”

Tobio clicked his tongue. “It’s not like you said anything either, dumbass! You just asked me to take you to the airport!”

“Well, I wasn’t going to confess right before leaving! I thought it might hurt too much!”

“And now?!”

Their eyes met.

“Now…” Hinata’s frown softened into something unreadable. “I love you, so much, Tobio.”

Tobio reached out for Hinata’s hand and slowly brought it up to his lips. “I love you too.”

“That’s it?” Hinata asked, a smirk playing on his lips. “A quick kiss on the hand, when we’re not going to see each other for _two whole years_?”

Tobio shrugged. “I thought it was a romantic gesture?”

“God, you’re such a fucking idiot.” Hinata unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over the counsel to sit on Tobio’s lap. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

Tobio was more than willing to rise to the challenge.

He’d never been kissed, so he let Hinata lead the way, but it wasn’t hard to follow when all Tobio knew was he wanted to be as close to Hinata as physically possible right then. He couldn’t decide if he wanted his hands on Hinata’s shoulders or hips or hair or waist or back, but Hinata didn’t seem to mind the moving around. Every time they adjusted the angle, it got a little better, and Tobio just wanted to stay there forever.

He accidentally pushed Hinata a little too far back, scaring the hell out of both of them when the car horn went off.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hinata started laughing, Tobio not far behind.

“I love you,” Tobio said again, because he could.

“Two years is gonna fly by, Tobio, just you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
